When You're Young And Fall in Love!
by Jiinxie
Summary: I suck at summaries or how you spell it so you just have to read it to find out was it is about ; but the title says a lot of things! The main couple is Flinx but it will also be RobStar, BBRae,Hotgent,JeriKole,Cybee, Aqualad/OC and many others!
1. Ch 1: An Angels Voice!

When you're young and fall in love! 

Chapter 1: An Angels Voice!

Robin sat in the living room in the T tower and watched his teammates: He saw Raven sitting in a corner and read a book, he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and he saw Starfire flew around the living room deep in thoughts. She had done that very often this week and it started to bother Robin. She used too be so cheerfully and she used to fly around and talk to everyone and see if they needed help with something but this week had she been very quiet and she had spend the most time in her room or flying around the tower alone.

Robins thoughts was interrupted by a _WHOOOSH_! Everyone looked up from what they were doing and saw Robin fly cross the room and landed in the *kitchen*.

''Hi Robin!'' Robin growled he was very familiar with that voice.

''Can't you say hi like normal people?'' He could hear the person laugh and so did also Beast Boy and Cyborg.

''Robin are you OK?'' He could her Starfire say.

'' Yeah I'm fine Star.''

''Sorry dude I couldn't resist and you should have seen your face!'' He could hear the person laugh harder.

''Oh man that was awesome!'' Said BB before he turned back to the game.

''Here Robin!'' Robin took the hand and stood up.

''What may give us this honor friend Kid Flash?'' Starfire said and flew over to them.

''Yeah what gives me the honor to fly over the whole room?'' Robin said and rolled his eyes.

''As answer on Stars question, I need advice and as answer on Robins..I was bored!'' Kid Flash said with a smile but his smile faded when he saw Robin's face.

''KID FLASH!''

''Oh oh..'' Kid Flash said and started to back away from Robin then Robin took a sort of weapon and threw it on Kid Flash and out of nowhere a big plastic cage came out and locked in Kid Flash.

''Hey that's cheating!''Kid Flash shouted, Robin just laughed. Robin walked over to the cage and sat down on his knees.

''So what do you need advice for?'' Robin's eyes widened when he saw a light blush creeping over his friend's face. _'What the hell! He's blushing!'_

''Eh can we take this in private?''

''Sure.'' Said Robin helped Kid Flash out the cage.

''Star can you excuse us for a minute?'' Robin turned his head and looked at Starfire.

''Of course Robin.'' She said and started to flew around again deep in thoughts.

In Robin's room -

''So what's up?'' Robin said and sat down on a chair. Kid Flash sat on Robin's bed and looked a little embarrassed.

''What's her name?'' Kid flash's head flew up and he looked at Robin with big eyes.

''How did you knew?''

''You're blushing and I can see it in your eyes.''

''What the..I think someone have spend too much time with Batman or Raven...'' Robin just smirked.

''Maybe. But seriously Wally, you've never blushed because of a girl before.'' Kid Flash let out a sight and looked at Robin again.

''I can't tell you who it is but she's special!''

''Now am I really starting too worry.''Robin raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash.

''Just trust me Dick!'' Robin growled.

''Of course I trust you Wally and don't call me that!''

''Then give me some advice.'' Kid Flash said with a smile.

''Why do you need advice from me?You've many others that can give you advice that is better than mine. Like the Flash.''

''Because the Flash's advice didn't help at all, it just made everything worse.'' Robin raised an eyebrow.

''Wait! Didn't advice from the man who has a new girl every week help at all!''

''He don't need to do anything, the girls love him. He just need too talk to a girl and like a flash he has a new girl. And if he needs to do something, he bugs the girl until she goes on a date with him and I've tried that, that didn't work.'' Kid flash looked up when he heard a _**duns**__. _It was Robin who had fell down from the chair when he had tried to not to laugh.

''This isn't funny!'' It only made Robin laugh more but this time out loud.

''Y-yes i-it is!''

''Shut up Dick!''

''O-okay okay!'' Robin raised up from the floor and turned around to Kid Flash.

''Now when you've had your little fun can you help me?''

''I don't know give her flowers or something and you can always tell her how you feel.''

''Nice advice Dick do you follow them self?'' Kid Flash said and raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean with that?''

''I mean, have you told Starfire about your feelings for her?'' Robin could feel his face heat up.

''I don't know what you are talking about!'' He said and looked away.

''Yeah Yeah sure but come on man everyone can see that you like her and I mean really like her!'' Kid Flash just stood there and watched his friend's face grew a darker shade of red.

''Next time a see you I want too hear that you've told her and thanks for the advice. Bye!'' Kid Flash said and ran away.

At The Hive Fives headquarter -

Jinx sat in her room and draw in her sketchpad. She saw how the lines she draw become a familiar face. She become frustrated and threw her sketchpad across the room and saw how it hit the wall and fall down on the floor. '_Damn that stupid speed demon! Why can't I get him out of my mind!' . _Jinx stood up and walked into the bathroom too take a shower and clean her thoughts.

In The meantime a sudden blur of red and yellow stopped outside the Hives headquarter. It was Kid Flash and he just stood still for a couple of seconds before he rushed in and down all the stairs until he came to the bottom floor and stopped outside a door. It wasn't just a door it was her door, it was Jinx's door. He stood there in a couple of minutes and that was very long for him but he couldn't walk in or knock on the door as normal people would. He was too nervous._ 'Come on now Wally you can do it, you're Kid Flash for god sake. You've faced many dangerous villains without any signs of fear, you are not gonna let a girl scare you!' _Kid Flash's mentally pep talk worked. He didn't knock he did just rush in and stopped in the middle of the room. He looked around but couldn't find Jinx.

Then he heard a angel's voice. He turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a door he never seen. He walked closer to the door and then he recognized the voice, it was jinx's voice! _'Wow she has the voice of an angel!''_ He sat down with his back leaning on the door and he closed his eyes and just listen do her voice.

**I Can Not find A Way To Describe It**

**It's There Inside All I Do Is Hide**

**I Wish That It Would Just Go Away**

**What Would You Do, You Do If You Knew **

**What Would You do?**

**All The Pain I Thought I Knew**

**All The Thoughts Lead Back To You**

**Back To What Was Never Said **

**Back And Forth Inside My Head**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion **

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away**

_'Wow I can really hear her pain and confusion in her voice, she's amazing!'_

**I Feel Like I Am All Alone **

**All By Myself I Need To Get Around This**

**My Words Are Cold, I Don't Want Them To Hurt You**

**If I Show You, I Don't Think You'd Understand**

**Cause No One Understands**

When Wally heard the second verse his eyes widened in shock. Could It be him she sung about?

**All The Pain I Thought I Knew**

**All The Thoughts Lead Back To You**

**Back To What Was Never Said **

**Back And Forth Inside My Head**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion **

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away**

**I'm Going Nowhere**

**(On And On And)**

**I'm Getting Nowhere**

**(On And On And On)**

**I'm Going Nowhere**

**(On And On And)**

**I'm Getting Nowhere**

**(On And On And On)**

**I'm Going Nowhere**

**(On And Off And Off And On)**

**(And Off And On)**

**All The Pain I Thought I Knew**

**All The Thoughts Lead Back To You**

**Back To What Was Never Said **

**Back And Forth Inside My Head**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion **

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away**

**Take Me Away**

**Break me Away**

**Take Me Away**

Wally could here the song end and how the water was turned off. He decided that is was now time to leave before Jinx would find him. But first he rushed out and ran to the nearest flower shop and bought a red rose and rushed back to Jinx's room and left the rose on her pillow before he leaved.

Jinx opened the bathroom door just one seconds after Kid Flash had rushed out the door. The first thing she was the red rose lying on her pillow.

To be Continued!

Song: Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne

Please Review so I know what you thought about it and if you want more!

I'm truly sorry for all the grammar and spelling who is wrong! I'm not English or from another country that speaks english!


	2. Ch 2:Love in The T Tower!

When You're young and fall In Love!

Ch 2: Love in the T tower!

Jinx sat on her bed just wearing a towel and holding a red rose in her hands. It was the first thing she had layed her eyes on when she had walked out from the bathroom. She instanty knew who had left it. Jinx sighed and put the rose on her night stand and walked over to the black wardrobe. She pulled out her black pyjama pants and her purple straptop and changed into that and lied down under her covers and let her self drift to sleep.

-Titans Tower-

''Boyaah!'' Cyborg yelled out in victory when his car flew over the finish line. He had just struck Beast Boy in yet another videogame.

''Oh man!'' Beast Boy cried out.

''Isn't it the 100 th time I've beaten you in videogames like now?'' Cyborg said with a huge smile on his face. Beast Boy didn't answer, he just looked pissed.

''Oh come on BB, I'm just joking!''

'' I want a rematch! And this time I gonna win!'' Beast Boy yelled so high that Cyborg fell of the couch. This made Beast Boy laugh so he fell of the couch too.

" Can you two morons be quit? I'm trying to meditade.'' Raven said as she flew through the floor. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy flew up from the floor and looked at Raven.

''Oh hi Raven!'' Beast Boy said with a huge smile on his face.

'' Sorry Raven, we are gonna be more quiet.'' Cyborg said.

''Thank you.'' She said before she diseppeard through the floor down to her room.

''So BB you want a rematch now or after dinner?'' When Beast Boy didn't replied Cyborg turned around to look at Beast boy, he saw that Beast Boy was starring at the place where Raven had diseppeard dreamly and with a huge smile on his face.

''So BB you like Raven!'' Cyborg said with a huge grin on his face. This woke Beast Boy up from his dreamy state.

''W-what! No I don't!'' He shouted.

''Oh yes you do! You had stupid smile on your face + you're blushing!'' Cyborg laughted.

''No I don't!'' Beast Boy yelled again but he could feel how his face become hotter.

''Haha suuuure I really belive you BB!'' Cyborg said in a mocking voice.

'' Cyborg will you please just drop it?'' pleaded Beast Boy but Cyborg didn't hear that and continued too tease Beast Boy. This made him angry.

''I SAID DROP IT CYBORG! I SWEAR YOU CAN BE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES!'' He yelled and ran out from the living room. Cyborg just stood there with his mouth open.

''What was it with Beast boy?'' Robin asked when he came through the same door Beast Boy had ran out just a minute before.

'' I think he's in love!''

'' What with who!'' Robin shouted.

''I'm not gonna tell you bird boy!'' Cyborg anwerd with a wink and walked out the door.

Robin stood and starred after Cyborg until the door closed. '_What's with everyone falling in love? Eh whatever.'_ He thought and walked out the door and into the training room.

To Be countinue!


	3. Ch 3: Feelings and Friends!

I'm so _so_ sorry! I thought that I had uploaded this chapter a long time ago! I have been working on my other stories and the next chapter of this story. I also have a lot in school and my grandmother is in the hospital so I can't focus on almost anything for the time being!

Again I' so sorry for the wait!

_Love Jiinxie_

* * *

><p>When You're Young And Fall In Love!<p>

Ch 3: Feelings and Friends!

_'Stupid Cyborg!'_ Beast Boy thought as he made his way to his room. _'I'm not in love with Raven!'_

Beast Boy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was walking and walked right into something _or_ rather someone. He looked up and saw that he had walked straight on Raven who was now sitting on the floor and held one hand on her head. _'Oh shit!'_. He jumped up on his feet and handed her his hand. ''I'm so sorry Raven! I didn't saw where I was going. Are you alright?''. Raven looked up on him. ''Yeah I'm fine!'' she said while she took his hand and let him help her up. ''What's the matter Beast Boy?''. A blush creeped up on Beast Boy's face when he thought about his conversation with Cyborg a couples of minutes before. ''N-Nothing Raven, why would something be wrong?'' He said with a fake smile on his face. '' I don't know but your emotions are very strong and I could feel them all the way to my room. Your feelings showed emotions like anger and confusion. You can tell me?'' Raven said. She was very happy that she had her hood up so that Beast Boy couldn't see her blush.

''Thanks Raven but it's nothing, really.'' Beast Boy said with a smile but this time it wasn't fake. ''Ok.'' Raven said and walked back to her room leaving Beast Boy standing with a stupid smile on his face. _'Raven can be really nice sometimes'_ He thought when he once again made his way to his room, this time without walking into anything or anyone.

_~At the Hive Fives HQ~_

Jinx walked into the common room and saw that the boys where building a pillow fort, again. The first one too see her was Kyd Wykked. He flew over to her and embraced her in a hug.

''Thanks Kyd.'' She said with a small smile. ''I needed that.'' Kyd gave her a small smile in return. He could always tell when something was wrong with her.

''Ey look who finally decided to come out from the crypt!'' Billy said with a teasing smile on his face.

''Haha very funny.'' Jinx said while she was rolling her eyes. ''What's for dinner?''

''Dunno, haven't seen Mammoth in a while.'' Billy said.

''Hmm that's odd...'' Jinx said.

''He probably went out to steal more food.'' Seemore answeard and went back to the couch and the half build pillow fort togheter with Kyd Wykked.

''Yeah that's probably it!'' Shouted Gizmo from somewhere under the pillows.

''Ey you wanna build a pillow fort with us?'' asked Billy.

''Naa maybe later. I'm going out, see ya.'' Jinx turned and hedded for the door.

''Okey bye'' shouted all of the boys exept for Kyd who just waved his hand.

_~Somewhere In Jump City~_

Kid Flash ran down the streets of Jump City hunting after a certen pink haired girl.

'_Oh come on Jinx, where are you?'_ He thought. Kid Flash had looked everywhere but hadn't found her. He had went to the usually places like the park, the art museum and to her room. Kid Flash was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the girl that was walking before him and ran straight into her.

''That hurt..'' Kid Flash groaned. He looked up to see that the girl he had run into was lying a couple of feet away from him uncounsious.

''Shit!''


	4. Ch 4: New Friends!

When you're Young and Fall in Love!

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! _

_Do you guys remember what I wrote on the last chapter, that my grandmother was sick? Well short after I posted that chapter I got news that my grandmother passed away. I sunk down into a deep depression and I have recently got out of it._

_I'm truly sorry for the wait, please don't hate me! _

_Love Jiinxie~_

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, I ONLY OWN THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL!

Chapter 4: New friends!

Jinx was jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she landed on the roof on Jump City's Public High school. The school had the most amazing view in the whole city and it was the perfect hiding spot if you wanted to be alone. You could see out over the small sea where the small island where the T tower was, you could watch the Teen Titans without being discovered.

Jinx sat down on the edge of the roof and watched the sun slowly going down as the moon slowly rose. She was thinking back on when she met Kid Flash the second time. How he had looked so sincerely when he told her that she could do better. Jinx let out a small sighed and looked down on the empty road or the almost empty road. There was a girl walking down the street. Jinx could only see the back of the girl, the girl had long black hair that reached down to her waist and she was very petit. '_Why does she look so familiar?'_ Before Jinx could think more about the familiar girl, she saw a flash of red and yellow running down the road and right at the girl. _'Oh no, please don' let him find me!' _For once in her life, luck was on her side but not for the girl down on the street, because the red and yellow person ran straight into her so she flew a couple of meters and landed on the ground out cold.

Jinx gasped as she saw the girls face. '_No! What's she doing in Jump City? God, please don't let her know that I live here!'_ Jinx could feel herself starting to panic at the thought of the girl looking for. She looked back down only to see that the girl was gone and so was Kid Flash, she looked to the T tower and saw the blur of red and yellow going fast into the tower. _'I hope she's alright! Maybe I should sneak into the T tower and make sure she isn't seriously hurt, because if she is, I'm so going to hex that damn speedster to the next millennium!'_ She thought and started to make her way to the Titans tower.

At the T tower

The original Teen Titans was sitting on the couch in the common room together with the Teen Titans East who had arrived not so long ago. They were all fighting over what they should order to eat. Cyborg was screaming at Beast boy that they would order something with meat and that nobody liked his disgusting tofu, Speedy was arguing with Aqualad that nobody cared that the fishes was his friends and that they should order fish tacos while both Raven and Starfire was drooling over Aqualad. Más y Menós were running around the Tower while Robin and Bee tried to stop everyone from fighting with little luck.

''GUYS!'' Screamed Kid Flash as he ran into the common room and immediately got everyone's attention.

''Kid Flash what happened?'' Asked Robin and ran to him with the others behind him.

''I ran into her.''

''So you found her lying unconscious on the streets?'' Bumble Bee asked.

''No, I mean that I actually ran straight into her and knocked her unconscious when I was running through the city.'' Everyone just stood there and starred at him. Robin was about to open his mouth to say something that probably was a lecture but Kid Flash cut him off before he could say something.

''Should I take her to the sickbay, or could Raven check on her here? ''

''Go with her to sickbay and I will meet you there.'' Said Raven and Kid Flash ran out the door and down the many corridors until he came to the sickbay where Raven was already waiting. Raven started to heal the girl while the others made their way into the room.

''So Kid, mind telling us why you were running around and knocking people over?'' Robin asked.

''Eh, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?'' Robin raised his eyebrow.

''Yeah. What have that to do with this?'' Kid Flash sheepishly but a hand behind his neck.

''I was out looking for her.'' Robin face palmed while the others just looked confused.

''Who were you looking for?'' Bumble Bee asked. Kid Flash could feel his face heat up.

''Just a certain girl, that's all.''

''Is she hot?'' Kid Flash turned to Speedy. Both Aqualad and bumble bee face palmed and slapped Speedy on the back of his head.

'' WHAT? It was just a question!'' Speedy said glaring at both Bumble Bee and Aqualad while he was rubbing the back of his head. Kid Flash chuckled.

'' Yeah, she's hot!'' He said with a grin on his face and winked.

''What's her name?'' '' Where did you two met?'' ''Are you dating?'' Bumble Bee, Speedy and Aqualad, all asked at the same time.

''Sorry I can't tell you.''

''Why?''

'' I can't tell you until she's mine.'' He said and turned to Raven who had just finished healing the girl. '' Is she gonna be alright?'' Raven looked up into two sky blue eyes full with worry.

''She's going to be just fine Kid. She just need some rest, so I think all of us should go back to the common room.'' Everyone nodded and made their way out of the room.

Just after the door closed, pink eyes looked through the window. Jinx carefully opened the window and slowly climbed into the room. She walked over to the unconscious girl.

'' Do you have any idea how hard it is to climb up four levels with almost nothing to grab onto?'' She said and looked over the girl. '' Do you know how worried I was?'' Jinx carefully tucked a lock of the hair behind the girl's ear. _'Of course you don't.' _She thought. Jinx let out a small chuckled when the girl started to murmur about pancakes.

''Nikki…'' Jinx stilled and fast looked at the girl's face, she let out a breath of relief when she saw that the girl was still asleep.

'' I have to go now but as long as you stay in Jump, I will always be watching from the shadows.'' She whispered as she gave the girl a small kiss on the forehead. She slowly backed away and opened the window to make her way down the tower. As Jinx was about to close the window she heard a gasp. She looked up and her eyes widened as she looked into emerald green eyes.

''Shit!'' Jinx let go of the window and dropped the floor levels down. She grouched on the grass and looked up only to see emerald green eyes full of fear. Jinx turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

In the common room

''Hmm guys shouldn't we check up on the girl?'' Beast Boy asked. They had just ordered a bunch of pizzas so that everyone could get what they wanted.

''BB's right, it has been 30 minutes since we checked on her. Maybe she's awake now. '' Stated Cyborg as he looked at the other titans. The others nodded and everyone made their way once again to the sick bay.

When the door slid open, they found the girl standing beside the window. The girl turned around when she heard the door open.

''Where am I? Who are you?'' The girl asked. Robin slowly took a step towards the girl while he held up his hand and tried to calm her.

''Easy there! We are the Teen Titans and you were knocked unconscious by the guy in red and yellow by an accident. He took you here so we could check if you were alright.

The girl slowly relaxed as she suppressed what she had heard.

''Alright I believe you.'' The girl looked over the titans and the titans did the same to her. She was very petit. She had black hair that reached her waist, she was beautiful pale and she had ha heart shaped face. All the titans let out a gasp when they saw her eyes. They were a really beautiful emerald color but what was standing out wasn't the color but that she had cat eyes.

''Don't you guys know that it's rude to stare?'' The girl said irritated. All of the titans looked down in shame.

''Sorry!'' They all said in unison. The twins came running into the room. No one had notice that they hadn't come along.

''Hola!'' They shouted and when they saw the mysterious girl they ran over to her.

''Como se llama?'' The boys asked with big heart shaped eyes.

'' Boys we don't know if she knows any Spanish.'' Bumble Bee said to the twins. The girl gave the two boys a small smile.

''I know a little. My name is Michelle but you can call me Mikki!'' Starfire flew over to Mikki with a huge smile.

''Hello there friend Mikki! My name is Starfire! What's your favorite color? Do you like animals? Do you want to be my friend?'' She rambled fast. Mikki stood quiet a couple of seconds and then gave Starfire a smile.

'' My favorite colors is purple and dark pink. I love most kind of animals and yes I would love to be your friend!'' When Starfire heard the last part she gave out a small scream of delight and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a bone crushing hug.

''Ehm Starfire, I think you should let her go. She's starting to turn a little blue.'' Raven said. Starfire gasped and let fast go of Mikki.

''Oh I'm sorry dear friend!''

''It's alright Starfire.''

''Soo Mikki are you hungry?'' Mikki turned Cyborg.

''Yeah I'm starving!'' She gave him a smile. Suddenly Beast Boy started to Jump up and down.

''Ooh the pizza is here!'' He shouted and ran do get the door.

''How could he hear that?''

''Oh we forgot to introduce us didn't we?'' Mikki nodded and Robin gave her a small smile.

''Well, I'm Robin and I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. You already know Starfire, the half robot man is Cyborg. The girl in black and blue is raven, she healed you. The green boy who ran away is Beast Boy, the one who ran over you is Kid Flash.'' Robin turned to the Teen Titans East. '' This is Bumble bee she's the leader of Teen Titans East. The twins are Mas and Menós. The red head is Speedy and last but not least, Aqualad.'' Everyone gave Mikki a small smile.

''Beast boy can turn into any animal that have ever lived on earth. So that's how he could hear the doorbell.'' Mikki nodded while Cyborg continued to explain what each of them could do. When Cyborg had finished explaining, Aqualad said.

''Now when the introduction is over, why don't we go to the common room and get some of that pizza?'' Everyone said yes and they all went to the common room.

To be continued!

_I know this chapter is full of grammar errors and that something's doesn't match or make sense! I wrote this when I was at my mother's place and our internet connection suck! _


End file.
